<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Shift by NinesByDawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266162">Night Shift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinesByDawn/pseuds/NinesByDawn'>NinesByDawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nest Building [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinesByDawn/pseuds/NinesByDawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing more tiring than night patrol for Robin is coming home to deal with Raven's cravings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Raven, Rob/Rae, Robrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nest Building [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much like his mentor was fond of doing, the Boy Wonder crouched on a nondescript rooftop, out of the way of the glare of the many streetlights that adorned Jump City, scanning the streets from the shadows. He checked the time. 2:04 AM. Roughly 15 more minutes, then he would head back for the night. Jump’s police could handle the smaller petty crimes that occurred in the wee hours of the morning. A barely perceptible earpiece hugged his ear, tuned in to the police scanner. Robin stood up, then leaped along the rooftops until he was closer to the old district. He checked a few more things, such as that the criminals he’d taken care of were firmly in custody, then resumed his observation. The clouds had partially obstructed the moon on this night, but the temperature was still relatively warm. He would wait no more than two minutes in the same spot, juggling the duties of listening and watching for trouble, before choosing a new vantage point. Finally, the time came, and Robin took one last look over the city before bringing up the R-Cycle.</p><p>            The Boy Wonder entered all the passcodes and protocols to ensure he wasn’t tripping any lockdown mechanisms, then entered the tower and went straight for his room. The door slid open to reveal the empath in his bed, curled up and on her side, seemingly asleep. Robin paused for a moment, then let out a quiet chuckle. Creeping quietly, he grabbed his stuff and left for the bathroom. Emerging clean after about 10 minutes, he silently went through his room again, making sure everything was in order before removing his mask and crawling into bed. He gazed at the peaceful expression on Raven’s face for a moment, before gently wrapping an arm around her. His gesture was interrupted by her eyes fluttering open to meet his look.</p><p>            “Hi there.”</p><p>            “Uh, hi,” Robin replied, a little sheepishly. “Didn’t know you were awake.”</p><p>            “Well, now you know.”</p><p>            “Why are you still awake?” he wondered. “And what are you doing here?”</p><p>            “Problem?” Raven inquired.</p><p>            “None at all. Just wondering. You don’t have to kill your own sleep just to wait for me, you know.”</p><p>            “I didn’t,” she corrected. “I slept for a good bit before this.” She scooched a little closer to him, so that their bodies were huddled together. “And I can tell when you’re coming back. So why not just hang out here so I don’t have to go back and forth?”</p><p>            “Fair enough.”</p><p>            “How was patrol?” Raven asked, absentmindedly rubbing his cheek with a hand.</p><p>            “Fine. Nothing too serious tonight. A few burglaries, attempted muggings, the usual,” he replied.</p><p>            “You don’t have to take so many of them,” she murmured. “I know it’s not a daily thing anymore, but still…”</p><p>            “I’ll keep doing it until BB and Star can prove they can stay awake for the entire shift,” Robin snorted.</p><p>            “<em>Or</em>, you could just have Cyborg and me take more on,” she remarked drily.</p><p>            “Night patrol’s not fun. We all know that,” Robin laughed lightly. “I want the rest of you to be happy. I’m perfectly fine doing more than everyone else—that’s my job. As a leader.”</p><p>            “Mmm.” The two birds laid still for a few more moments.</p><p>            “Guess I’ll go to sleep,” Robin yawned, and stretched his arms. He shifted his head down onto the pillow and his eyelids started to close. “Good night.”</p><p>            “Robin?”</p><p>            “Yeah?” he responded, opening his eyes and turning to her.</p><p>            “I’m hungry.”</p><p>            “You’re…hungry?” he asked, confused.</p><p>            “Yes,” Raven confirmed, nodding.</p><p>            “You’re never hungry.”</p><p>            “<em>Usually</em>, not <em>never</em>,” Raven replied.</p><p>            “Late-night snacks are unhealthy, but I suppose it doesn’t hurt to indulge once in a while,” Robin mused to himself.</p><p>            “Well, actually…can you go get me something?”</p><p>            “What? What do you want?”</p><p>            “Some waffles would be nice. Maybe ice cream too,” Raven thought aloud.</p><p>            “Are you serious?” he asked incredulously. “It’s like 3 AM. That’s gonna keep you up all night. And it’s junk to begin with.”</p><p>            “But I’m hungry,” she repeated. “Actually, make it waffles with ice cream on top.”</p><p>            “Go get it yourself,” Robin muttered. “You can literally teleport to the kitchen.”</p><p>            “But I don’t want to.”</p><p>            “Why not?”</p><p>            “Because it’s warm here,” Raven answered, pulling the sheets closer to her face. “I don’t want to put more clothes on or leave. I’m very much comfortable here.”</p><p>            “It’d be faster if you got it,” he protested, flipping away from her. “I’m going to sleep.”</p><p>            “Please?” Raven begged.</p><p>            “No.”</p><p>            “Richard,” she whined, putting her hands on the back of his arms and shaking him lightly.</p><p>            “You could’ve grabbed them yourself by now, Rae,” he sighed. “Just go do it.”</p><p>            “I’m <em>warm</em> here.”</p><p>            “Guess you’re not gonna satisfy your cravings then.”</p><p>            “Richaaarrrddd,” Raven whined again. “Just this once? Please?”</p><p>            “No,” he repeated, turning back to her. “What’s up with you tonight?”</p><p>            “I’m warm and I’m hungry,” she replied with a hint of irritation. “One of those things I would <em>like </em>to keep the same, while the other I would <em>like</em> to change.”</p><p>            “Are you going to do this all night?”</p><p>            “Theoretically, yes. Practically, until one of us falls asleep, most likely.”</p><p>            “Well, I’m fairly warm and tired too, and I would also like to change the second thing,” Robin shot back, glaring at her. “We can’t <em>all</em> get what we want.”</p><p>            “If you do this for me, I promise I’ll let you blast your awful hip-hop music as loud as you want while you’re cooking next time,” she compromised. The Boy Wonder’s eyes narrowed. He looked at her face, an ever-so-slight touch of pleading on her features. He sighed loudly and kicked the sheets away, flipping his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.</p><p>            “Fine.” Robin slapped his mask back on and started for the door.</p><p>            “Thanks,” Raven called after him, grinning. Robin glanced back and rolled his eyes at her, before briskly walking to the main room and heading for the fridge. He pulled out a tub of vanilla and set it on the counter, before rummaging through the cabinet for toppings. Then, Robin went over to Cyborg’s waffle machine and pressed a few buttons. The device whirred to life and after a few seconds, shot two waffles into the air in an arc, landing them perfectly on the plate. Robin brought the plate over to the counter, then scooped two giant spheres of ice cream onto the toasty creation. Sighing again, he opened the sprinkles and haphazardly tossed them all over the plate, then finished by drenching the plate in chocolate syrup. Heading back into his room, he saw that the sorceress had already turned the lamp on next to her. Her eyes lit up as she saw the plate in his hands.</p><p>            “You even added the toppings! You’re the best, Boy Blunder,” she told him as he set the plate down next to her. Not responding, Robin took his mask off once more and crawled back into bed next to her. He shot a sideways glance at her and saw that she was in the middle of taking a spoonful of ice cream. Raven sensed him looking, and smiled back at him cheesily with the spoon still in her mouth. Finishing, she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Love you.”</p><p>            “Love you too,” Robin grumbled, then turned away from Raven and began to go to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>